This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Division of International Programs at the Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC) is a formal research division overseeing the Center's international programs. Dr. Randall Kyes, Research Professor and Core Staff Scientist, has directed the Center's international programs for 15 years and has headed the Division since 1999 (the year it was established). The Division's research cores include Conservation Biology (primate population assessment, genetic characterization, management, etc.) and Emerging Infectious Diseases associated with the human-NHP interface in Asia (simian retroviruses, Mycobacteria, Plasmodium, Enteroviruses, etc.). The EID core (headed by Dr. Jones-Engel) has shown steady growth and has restructured as a new unit of study outside of the Division during the past year. The objectives of the Division of International Programs include the following: 1) to support foreign breeding operations to ensure the availability of nonhuman primate resources;2) to facilitate joint research focusing on the biology of wild primate populations with collaborating institutions;3) to provide educational and training opportunities in primatology for faculty, students, and staff from collaborating institutions and outreach services for the scientific community and general public;and 4) to assist in efforts to manage and conserve naturally occurring primate populations in habitat countries. The Division maintains long-standing programs in Indonesia (since 1991, Primate Research Center, Bogor Agricultural University) and Russia (since 1992, National Institution: Research Institute of Medical Primatology). A third program was established in Nepal (July 2001) in collaboration with the Nepal Biodiversity Research Society. Recent program additions include: the China Program (October 2002, Anhui University), the Bangladesh Program (October 2002, Jahangirnagar University), the Thailand Program (January 2003, Chiang Mai University), the Democratic Republic of Congo Program (July 2003, the Tayna Center for Conservation Biology), the Mexico Program (November 2004, Institute of Ecology, A.C.), and the India Program (May 2009, Gibbon Conservation Centre). Collaborative programs are under development in Brazil and Laos.